


Sharing Secrets

by banshee_swain



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha!Xander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Masturbation, Omega!Corrin, Omega!Leo, Omega!Male!Corrin, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Corrin and Leo hide certain things from Xander. Over time they unwind and share them.





	Sharing Secrets

All of the kissings seemed like poison to Leo. Their tongues would touch and even slide against one another. Corrin would even smile and giggle here and there. Leo’s cheeks were always flushed with red. This was all a show for Xander. Corrin and Leo were sitting on the bed and Xander were comfortably sitting in an armchair. He loved watching his little brothers fuck and kiss one another.   
  
At first, it started out as a secret. Xander would watch Leo and Corrin’s activities ever so discreetly. Leo and Corrin would fuck in Xander’s study sometime. Corrin just wanted to feel the thrill of being walked in on. But that never really happened for them. However, Corrin would have a small little obsession fucking in Xander’s study. He knows that Leo often fantasizing about being fucked by his older brother. Corrin knows all about his little secret. Before they even started doing this, Leo would have many fantasies about him and Corrin kissing and such. Finally, it became true, and they got to do all kinds of embarrassing things.   
  
Corrin would often get too into the idea of Xander walking in. So would Leo, and it would be the talk of the century for them. The two eventually became addicted to fucking in Xander’s study. But they didn’t care, it made them feel so much pleasure during sex. It was only a kink for them, but little did they know Xander actually knew about it. He was shocked but then he loved the idea.  To his own surprise, he would even watch them a little bit. His cock would get hard at the thought of his own brothers. Of course, he would jack himself off to satisfy his needs.   
  
“Ah, oh my gods…” Leo whined as Corrin shoves more and more fingers in his pussy.   
  
Corrin was sucking on his cock as he was doing this. He looked up at him and let go of his cock. He licked the underside of it and kisses the head. Gliding his tongue along the shaft, ever so gently. Even leaving a small trace of salvia on the dick. Then twirling his pink tongue on the very tip, then pressing his lips against the slit.

“Co-Corrin!” Leo huffed as Corrin began to slide the dick in his mouth again.

He hummed and pulled away, “Yes what is it, brother? Aren’t you enjoying this?”

Corrin sat up and pinned down the blonde. Leo wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and pulled him down. Corrin nuzzled against Leo’s cheek, God he was so soft. Corrin cupped Leo’s cheeks and pulled him into a fairly soft kiss. Their tongues slightly rubbed against one another, enough to cause Leo a very small whine. Keeping his brother distracted, Corrin beckoned over the larger male. Corrin sat up and pulled Leo onto his lap. Xander raised his brow as Corrin continued to beckon over his older brother. Xander got up and quietly made his way over. He pulled back on Leo’s hair roughly. Leo moaned loudly as he was pulled onto Xander’s lap. Xander held Leo by his thighs, hovering his little brother’s pussy over his crotch. Corrin took the initiative to take out his brother’s hard member. He ran his fingers over the head and down to the bottom of the shaft. He licked Leo’s pussy and Corrin’s hands trailed up and down. Corrin could barely wrap one hand around Xander’s cock, so two of them have to suffice. It was impossible to give him a good handjob without two hands. Corrin rubbed the precum from the slit all the way down to Xander’s shaft. Almost close to his balls. Corrin continued to run his tongue over the boy’s cunt.

Slowly but ever so gently, he even kissed the folds of his cute pink lips. Xander gripped tighter onto his little brother, as he trailed soft pecks on his neck. There were already hickies from Corrin, but fresh ones were forming from Xander. Even bruises were forming around Xander’s hands from gripping too hard. More kisses trailed over Leo’s cunt, then finally Corrin slid his tongue in him. His hands went faster on the member. Tasting Leo’s juices were pure ambrosia, some of it dripped from his chin, onto his brother’s cock. Corrin smiled like a bitch while tasting the ever so sweet pussy. 

“Xander… I’m gonna squirt on Corrin’s face… Will you punish me if I did that?” Leo huffed.

Xander pulled away and whispered to him, “As long as you squirt on my fat knot, I’m fine.”

Leo whimpered as Xander slowly began to kiss him. Corrin then gasped and pulled away, Leo began to whine loudly. His pussy juices exploded everywhere on Corrin’s face. The male stuck his tongue out as Leo’s cum was going everywhere. He wanted to get a great taste of it. Xander even felt a little on his cock, it got nice and soaked from his brother’s pussy. After it, Corrin kissed his clit and then licked it. He sat up with his legs a bit spread out. Xander’s hard cock slammed into Leo, his eyes already rolled to the back of his head. 

Xander began to heavily buck into his little brother’s pussy, he was already hitting his womb. Sooner or later he’s going to knot in it. He’s going to make sure his brother’s womb will be filled to the brim with cum. The cum of the future Nohrian king. Corrin slid a singular finger in him, with a slight giggle. Pumping his middle finger in and out, trying to mimic a cock in him. Though it’s not going to be the same, Leo is the one getting fucked. Corrin didn’t mind exactly, he wanted to see this happen. He wanted Leo to become like a bitch. When he does go into heats, it’s never like this. Leo will be going into heat soon, so why not fuck him before and during his heat? It’ll make him a better cum whore.

Leo had to watch his brother finger himself to his lewd action. It was embarrassing, was he really getting off to this? Xander is fucking his mind out and Corrin finds it arousing? They’re  _ brothers _ , isn’t this wrong? Shouldn’t Leo feel something else then…  _ pleasure? _ Whatever he should feel, he doesn’t want to dwell on it. He always wanted this happen. He always wished for his brother’s brolly cock in his womb. Filling him up staying with him for hours upon hours. 

A more noticeable bump began to form on Leo’s stomach. Corrin gasped with delight,  _ the knot is forming _ . Corrin’s eyes lit up as Leo noticed this as well. Xander didn’t even cum yet, and he’s already staying with Leo like this. He bucking became rougher, but yet again Xander did begin to move his cock with less speed. Leo’s walls became tighter and tighter. His clit began to pulsate,  _ it’s fucking coming _ . He’s going to squirt all over again and make a huge mess. Leo’s face reddened and looked back at Xander. His eyes had small tears in them, Xander kissed his cheek.

“I’m gonna… AH FUCK RIGHT THERE!” Leo screamed.

Xander rubbed against his sweet spot, who knew it was so deep in him. Xander bit down on his neck and gripped tightly. Meanwhile, Corrin got close to Leo as his finger went faster. He used his other hand to simulate his clit, another finger slid into him. Corrin leaned his head back, he could his pussy going to explode with ecstasy. 

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum…!” Corrin whined.

  
“M-me too…” Leo panted.

A small smile formed on both of their faces, Corrin spoke, “Please, I wanna squirt with you.”

  
Leo nodded, “Of course…”

Xander’s knot was finally completely formed, and he was still moving. His cock already grew too much, and yet he found a way to continue to move. Even though Leo’s is so fucking tight.

“Oh fuck it’s gonna happen!” Leo whined.

“Leo I’m so fucking close! Don’t worry!” Corrin moaned.

Both then spilled his cum everywhere. Corrin took out his fingers and only rubbed his clit as he squirted. However, Leo’s cum was going all over Xander, and some landed on Corrin. Xander was almost amused by this.

His little brothers? Both of them share a dirty little secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if i have any mistakes in my work, like grammar or spelling, please tell me!
> 
> [My twitter account is here! Check it out, please!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if i have any mistakes in my work, like grammar or spelling, please tell me!
> 
>  
> 
> [My twitter account is here! Check it out, please!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain)


End file.
